


Collection of Tobirama-centric fanart

by Alasse_m



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Animal Ears, Dancing, Fanart, Female Senju Tobirama, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid!Tobirama, Long-Haired Tobirama, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Tobirama in a crop top, bear!Hashirama, bunny!Tobirama, kitten!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: Collection of gen Tobirama fanartPrevious one: kid Tobirama based Into these deep waters by coudricNew one: merman!Tobirama dark AU





	1. Tobirama - Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Years later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749847) by [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat). 
  * Inspired by [Ripples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382323) by [Martesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martesh/pseuds/Martesh). 
  * Inspired by [Into these deep waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944841) by [coudric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coudric/pseuds/coudric). 


	2. Tobirama - Fire Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by robininthelabyrinth's short fic [Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870445/chapters/44790937)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone better at art pls illustrate this ficlet T_T


	3. Tobirama - Banished (inspired by Ripples)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something quick inspired by Martesh's amazing on-going fic [Ripples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382323/chapters/46119100). Because the latest chapter killed me.
> 
> kid!Tobirama is banished from his clan for his work on the Edo Tensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea for another pic of necromancer disney princess Tobirama...


	4. Tobirama - Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitsunesongs requested Tobirama from Lilili_cat's [Five Years Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749847/chapters/46746838)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to go read the last chapter to find out what the hell Tobira is...


	5. Tobirama - (Tolkien AU) Dancing on the river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the [half-maia!Goldberry!Tobirama Tolkien AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230757/chapters/47448964), idea inspired by a comment thread with kitsunesongs. 
> 
> Tobirama dancing on the river before meeting Hashirama.


	6. Tobirama - turtle friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Tobirama inspired by a conversation with [diana_of_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diana_of_hufflepuff)


	7. Tobirama - Tiny Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super quick bunny!Tobira because I saw [this](https://everythingfox.tumblr.com/post/185087281295/little-bun) pic of a baby bunny on tumblr and I had to


	8. Tobirama & Hashirama - New yukata for bunny!Tobira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama can't buy Tobirama a yukata, but he can make one for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kitsonesongs requested bb!bun!Tobirama wearing something similar to OP's Tama. Sorry it took so long! Have a bonus happy!bun!Tobira as apology :3


	9. Tobirama - Crop top (inspired by grand theft cardio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Have some Tobira in a crop top inspired by the new chapter of goddcoward's [Grand Theft Cardio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863943/chapters/47041951)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic didn't mention the colour for the top so I went with Uchiha colours to melt Madara's brain _even more_ (and poor Kagami's too)


	10. Founders - Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Founders


	11. Tobirama - Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitten!Tobirama


	12. Tobirama - Pouty bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobira-bun goes all fluffy when upset


	13. Female bunny Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day I will stop drawing Tobirama-bun, but it is not this day


	14. Tobirama & Kagami - Tobirama's new dumb Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama understands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this's been done before but I got this idea that wouldn't leave me alone and so I had to share it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go back to my corner now...


	15. Tobirama - Seals (inspired by Into These Deep Waters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick pic of Tobirama after he receives the seals, based on coudric's [Into these deep waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944841/chapters/47227303)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it updated not long ago and it's one of my absolute favourite Tobirama fics <333


	16. Tobirama - Dark merpeople AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by all the merpeople AU going round. Only this mer!Tobirama lures humans, kills them, takes them to his underwater lab, dissects them to study their anatomy, and keeps their organs in jars. And if they were pretty enough, he also keeps their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a dark little comic featuring some unfortunate Uchiha for this verse...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Must Not Fear To Blister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054789) by [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked)


End file.
